Ultrasound machines are widely used as medical diagnostic equipment. An ultrasound system front-end includes a transmitter, which drives a transducer, and a receiver which receives the reflected acoustic signal. The transmitter may comprise an amplifier such as a pulser amplifier or a linear amplifier. A pulse amplifier includes high voltage metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (HV MOSFETs) which are toggled on and off by way of control signals. An important performance specification for a pulse amplifier in an ultrasound machine is that, at least in some applications, HD2 (i.e., second harmonic distortion) should be no greater than −40 dBc at 5 MHz. Failure to comply with that performance specification may detrimentally impact the accuracy of the machine.